


friends

by starrkeys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dogs, Gen, Origin Story, Sherlock Holmes fanboying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: the closest things will has to friends are his dog and his favourite fictional character, mr. sherlock holmes





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and not much actually goes on. i just felt like posting something so.

Will had never really had friends. It was far too difficult for him to interact with them and understand so much. He understood too much about human beings to interact with human beings. It was kind of ironic and he was well aware of this fact.

He was lucky that he lived surrounded by nature. There was plenty of opportunity to be alone. To go for walks, to go fishing, to just sit and be without feeling too much.

The closest he came to friendship were his dog Striker and Sherlock Holmes. He spent most of his time in the ‘company’ of one or the other of the two. Striker just wanted affection and to play fetch and run. Sherlock was closer to human companionship, if Will so fancied that. If he got tired of one on any particular day, the other would always be there and both had the benefit of never getting tired of him. Neither one had much to understand about them. Their motives for action were altogether simple, which meant that Will could handle it even at the worst of times.

Will first became aware of Sherlock Holmes when a new movie adaptation of the famous fictional detective was playing in theatres. He became obsessed barely ten minutes into the film. From there, he watched all the previous movie adaptations and TV shows and he read all the original stories and as many books as he could find that were based on him. It was the first time Will really saw a use for the Internet and he spent hours on YouTube watching fan videos and reading fanfiction and trawling through fan sites and in-depth analyses of Sherlock. He couldn’t get enough of it.

The allure was not the solving of the crimes or even the amazing analytical abilities of the detective. It wasn’t the action and the adventure and it certainly wasn’t any homoerotic tension that may or may not be present between Holmes and Watson. (Although all of those things did hold a certain amount of appeal.) No, the thing that truly endeared Will to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s creation was Sherlock’s singular ability to not understand human beings at all.

To get in the head of Sherlock Holmes was to get into the complete opposite of Will’s own head. It was refreshing.

Will even found himself sometimes able to solve the crimes, not based on observation but on motive. In so many ways, he was similar to Sherlock but at the same time, they were complete opposites. They got to the same ends through different means.

All through his childhood, through his teenage years and into adulthood, these things stayed the same and were always there for Will. When it came time for Will to choose a career, it seemed only natural to try to solve crimes. It was either that or he’d probably end up committing them. (Just like Sherlock.)

And as he started collecting stray dogs, well that was natural too. Friends don’t leave friends behind.


End file.
